Box of Legos
by mortenavida
Summary: Prompt Fill: After the events of the movie, the Fury wants the team to move in together. But they're all digging their heels in about it because, as it turns out, they all have kids. (no pairings; thar be fluff here)


**Author's Note**: Since uploading to this site can be a pain, I decided to wait until I had this completed before positing it - especially since it was going to be short! This was my first time filling something for AvengerKink and it was a blast. No pairings, though there's a hint of previous Clintasha.

**Prompt fill**: After the events of the movie, the Fury wants the team to move in together. But they're all digging their heels in about it because, as it turns out, they all have kids.

* * *

**Box of Legos – Prologue**

Fury doesn't give the order immediately. He lets them go their separate ways for a year, lets Tony repair his tower and get his bearings. He lets Steve travel the country and refind his purpose in life. He lets Thor go back to Asgard (as if he would say no to a god). He lets Clint lose himself in another mission to prove himself worthy. He lets Natasha wander around between those still on Earth before she settled with following Steve. Fury lets them do all of this because he knows they need to find a balance in their life.

He can't let them ignore each other for long, though. He starts to see it when Thor and Loki are back on earth, fighting against something he can't begin to explain. The feeling returns when Natasha returns and informs him of a man named James Barns – at the same time, the news is informing him of the destruction in Malibu. In Mexico, there are more sightings on the Hulk. Separated, his team is a mess.

Fury knows there will be problems with his decision. He knows of two that will come from Natasha and Clint, but he can't let them get their way. Coulson would not have wanted them to wander the world lost and alone.

He takes a deep breath and makes the call.

Thor is still on Earth and Fury is glad when he comes in first. Thor is subdued and looks as if he wants to be anywhere else, but he does not resist when Fury motions him to sit. Clint steps in next and he looks to Thor once before settling on the opposite side of the room. There is a look shared between them, but neither say a thing. Thankfully, the room isn't kept in their awkward glances before Natasha comes in with Steve. They flank Clint without a word and Fury is so focused on their positions that he barely notices when Bruce walks through the door. The doctor eyes Thor before taking a seat next to him on the other side of Natasha. Tony comes in last and the scars don't need to be physical for all of them to realize that he is still hurt from the events in California. He doesn't have a phone in his hand, but his fingers twitch as if he does and Fury really doesn't want to know. He'll get Maria on it as soon as he is done convincing the team.

"Thank you for coming," he starts to say, but Tony scoffs at him.

"Get to the point, I have places to be."

Steve and Natasha are the only two to glare at him. Bruce is indifferent, but the other two smirk at his attitude. Fury decides to listen to Tony for once and simply get on with why he wants them here.

"You're all moving in with Stark immediately." There is silence and it stretches until Fury wonders if they heard him. He opens his mouth to repeat himself when, out of all of them, Natasha begins to laugh.

"You must be joking, Director. I don't need to tell you why I'm going to say 'no' to this."

Fury nods, expecting that at least. "I know your reason and I'm telling you to find a way around it."

"Sorry for interrupting your super secret bullshit, but why move in with me? My life was just fucking i_destroyed_/i." Tony rubs at his temples. "Everything is gone and I'm lucky to still have the damn tower."

Fury knows this and he feels sorry. Out of everybody in this room, he feels for Tony the most right at the moment. The Mandarin took everything from Tony Stark – his home, his toys, and his girl. Fury attended the funeral three days ago, hanging in the back of the crowd.

"The tower is where you'll all be staying. You do remember handing me the keys before you left, don't you, Stark?" Fury can see the promise of death in Tony's eyes, but he ignores it. "Thor, you have the choice of returning to Asgard, but I would rather you stay here."

Thor hesitates and looks to the others before answering. "I am unsure of my decision. I have things that I am unable to bring to the tower that I need. Things I am sure none of you wish to be here."

"That all depends on what those things are," Tony tells him. "Not that I'm saying I'm okay with people taking over room in my tower. It's the only home I've got left and—"

"I know, Stark." Fury sits down, resting his elbows on the table. "I know of your reservations, but I believe this is the best thing for the team."

"I'm sure the team doesn't want to wake up in the middle of the night because there's an infant crying, Fury."

Fury knows this fact, too, but he can tell that nobody else had. Not even Natasha and she is the first to question. She gets two words out before Steve and Thor add in their own questions until they are all speaking over another. Fury continues to stare at Tony and the stare is returned with a glare. He says nothing until the room quiets as each realize that nobody will answer.

"I think that's something you should ask your team, Stark." Fury looks to Natasha and Clint before pushing his chair back. "Some of them might have their own ideas about your new-found situation."

Tony tenses and Fury waits for him to walk out. When the billionaire doesn't, he counts this as a win. Perhaps Tony is just as lost as he thought.

"You'll be moving into the tower," he tells them again. "You have a month to do so on your own before I do it for you."

Fury walks out of the room, letting the team deal with the rest of it themselves.

* * *

**Part One**

Tony has barely gotten used to the effects of the past year to be in the right mind to deal with this. Fury leaves them alone in the room and Tony wants to simply walk out, but something holds him here. It might be the concerned look Steve throws him, or the confused one of the Agent. But really, it's the lost and desperate look that Thor has that keeps him in his seat. Never has he seen someone like Thor looking so down, not even when Loki was attacking New York. Tony sighs, fights against Extremis in his head, and centers his full attention onto the Norse God.

"What are you so afraid of, big guy?" Tony gives Thor his best 'I'm trustworthy' smile. "What do you think you can't bring here?"

"Loki."

The word drains the color from Clint's face and Tony forces himself to not look over and read the diagnostics Jarvis is sure to be running. "You want to bring Loki here?"

"My brother is not who you remember. Much has happened in your time." Thor crosses his arms and the defensive gesture breaks Tony's heart, even if he doesn't want to acknowledge that. "Since he helped fight the Dark Elves here on Midgard, he has… Loki has served his punishment. Time flows different back home and I do not expect you to understand."

"Explain it anyway." Steve's voice is soothing, comforting, and Tony would give anything to have that ability. "Maybe it'll help?"

Thor nods and reaches into a fold in his clothes to take out a phone. Tony recognizes as one of his, but he doesn't know where it came from. "The Lady Jane gave it to me when I returned after New York."

"Good model."

Thor nods to Tony and hands it to him. "It has refused to work for some time, but there are images I managed to get with it."

Jane gave Thor a phone and hadn't explained battery life to him? Tony found himself amused, but he hides it. "Yeah, I'll get it up for you. What is it?"

"Loki as a child." The smile on Thor's face is beaming, as if he has trouble keeping it in. "He died shortly after returning and I pulled him out from the halls of death. He came back as a child and I have been raising him properly."

Tony put his own phone on top of Thor's so it could extract the pictures. "Huh."

"You brought him back to life after he died? Are you shitting me?"

"Clint…" Steve sighs and shifts in his chair. Tony can see that their knees touch and no, that isn't jealousy. Of course Steve would know the small gestures to use in order to calm someone down. "Why bring him back, Thor?"

"He is my brother," Thor says and that is the only explanation he gives.

Bruce pats Thor's shoulder. "It's okay, I understand. So how old is he now?"

"Nearly fifteen in your years. Or he should be when I return." Thor leans closer to Tony's phone. "Do you see him?"

Tony does, and he doesn't match the care-free smile in the pictures to the lunatic that threw him out the window. He lets out a shaky breath before passing the phone around. "He's different?"

"Time will tell, but he knows the truth of his origins. I will not hide things that will harm him."

"I don't like it," Clint says, ignoring the phone when it passes by him.

"Nobody likes it," Bruce says, though he takes his time to look over the pictures. "Thor, if you stay here, your condition is to have Loki here as well?"

"Aye." Thor takes the phone when it comes back to him and smiles at it. "He has been wanting to see Midgard for quite some time." He then looks to Tony, his expression serious again. "I would assist with your infant, Stark. I am not wrong in assuming the babe is new?"

Tony tenses and there are suddenly too many eyes on him. They all know what happened in California, he is sure, but he doesn't think they know about what came before it. What Pepper went through not a week before their house exploded and she was kidnapped. They shouldn't since he did his damnest to keep it out of the papers, Pepper as well.

Damn Fury and his ideas, no matter how good they might actually be.

"Yeah, she's pretty new," he finally said, shoulders slumping. "Screams like hell every night."

Thor grins and Tony recognizes it as the 'proud father smile' that he had worn the moment Elisa Ann Stark was born. He feels warmth pool in his chest and he hopes, he prays, that Thor is going to say exactly what Tony hopes he will say. When it comes, he still doesn't expect it.

"Loki was just as loud and I have learned how to quite the wailing. If you are willing to trust me, I am willing to stay with my brother."

Thor claps him on the shoulder and Tony can just laugh, leaning into the touch. A year ago, Loki threw him out a window. Nine months ago, he watched footage of a fight Thor and Loki had with some Lord of the Rings cast-off. He thinks he can handle it, especially with the look the god is throwing at him right now. Who wouldn't trust him?

"Yeah, Loki's welcome. He'll have to share a floor with you, but we'll redecorate. Let him pick out all the stuff he wants."

Clint leaves without another word, Natasha trailing after him, but Tony doesn't notice. He's too busy hoping and wondering and trying not to fall asleep because he's so damn exhausted. But now he's got help, in a place he never expected, and he thinks Pepper would approve.

Thor promises to return as soon as he can with Loki and Tony trusts him. Trusts him even as Steve and Bruce tell him that it's probably a bad idea. Even when Clint and Natasha continuously ignore his invitation to stay at the tower (because he'll be damned if Fury forces it). Steve and Bruce don't move in and both give various excuses, but Tony can tell he's wearing on both of them. He lures Bruce in with whining about his baby girl, and he knows it's starting to work, but Steve still hangs back.

It is three days of needling the Super soldier before he is completely distracted by booming thunder on his balcony. Elisa cries louder than she had been as Tony goes to investigate, his arms secure around his child. He trusts Thor, Loki is another story.

But this Loki is smaller than he expects, looks more like twelve than fifteen, and he has a childlike curiosity as he looks around the city. Thor has already left his brother's side, holding his hands out for the crying child in Tony's arms, but Tony can't give her over. Protective instinct he didn't know he has rears up and he steps back, eyes wide in a panic.

"Fear not, friend Stark," Thor tells him gently, arms still held out. "I offer only assist—"

"Is that a baby?" Loki is suddenly in Tony's space, all but crawling up his side to get a good look at the tuff of strawberry-blond fuzz poking out of a Black Widow blanket (it had been the only soft one left and Tony appreciates the irony of it – who better to protect his baby girl than the notorious Widow?). "She's so i_cute_/i. May I hold her?"

Tony stares at Loki, stares at the wonder and awe in his eyes, and then does possibly the stupidest thing he has known himself to do. He leans over slightly and hands the bundle off to Loki, murmuring instructions on how to hold her properly.

Her cries abate instantly and Tony has to hold back the "traitor" that almost falls from his lips. Instead, he smiles as Loki slowly sits down, staring at the babe now clutching at his shirt. Thor's hand is on his shoulder and the light squeeze is all Tony needs to relax.

No, not the stupidest thing he has done. This time he knows that Pepper would have been proud of him.

* * *

**Part Two**

Clint comes to drop off his bow for Tony to look at and Thor is sure that this is just a plot for the archer to come in and see just how well Loki has adjusted to the tower. It has only been three days, but Loki dotes on little Elisa as if she were his own blood and Thor could not be prouder of his little brother. Tony does look after the little girl when he can, but then there are meetings and phone calls and Thor makes sure that Tony also gets sleep, food, and time to himself. The gratitude in the billionaire's eyes is clearly seen for those that care to look.

When Clint sees Loki stretched out on his stomach, coloring something while speaking with a giggling Elisa, Thor can see the archer hesitate. He can see the way Clint tilts his body so he can see the dragon Loki is shading, and he can see the instant that doubt falls across his face. Thor keeps his attention focused on Clint, even as it seems like it is on the game show playing on the television instead. He wants to see this, to see if this was a mistake.

Clint stays long enough to collect his new bow and then he is gone. Tony sits next to Thor and the two are silent until Elisa makes a small whine from the floor. Loki is standing with her in an instant and Tony soon follows with a sigh. It is time to feed her and while he trusts her with many things, Tony has yet to trust Loki to feed her.

"It was worth a shot," Tony says as he takes his baby girl to the kitchen.

Thor doesn't need to clarify what the man was speaking about. He opens his arms to Loki as his brother scrambles onto the couch, pressing completely against Thor's side. While Tony is in the kitchen feeding Elisa, Loki asks more about what he has done to the realm, Clint in particular. Thor tells him, voice steady, and he is so very proud that when he is finished, Loki is visibly upset with himself.

The next time Clint comes (for arrows this time), Loki is dressed in Aesir finery. Thor holds Elisa on the couch as Loki offers a stunned Clint a bow and the most formal apology that they have, all while holding out an offering that Loki created himself. It is a charm to hang on his weapons, one that would allow Clint to call then back if they are ever away from his grasp. Clint's hand is unsteady as he reaches for it, but he asks if it extends to his arrows and Thor can't miss the satisfied gleam in his eyes when Loki confirms that it extends to anything Clint considers a weapon. Loki then swears that he will adjust it if Clint ever needs him to.

Clint sits with them at dinner that night and tells them why he feared coming. There are two boys he found while on a mission that he took in as his own. At the time, the youngest had been only a year – he was now eight. Loki gets excited and bounces in his chair, asking 'Uncle Tony' if he will be getting new children to play with and Tony shrugs.

"That's up to Clint," he said, trying to coax Elisa into eating something other than the fabric of her bib. "If he wants to bring his rugrats here, I guess that's okay. We already got you and Ellie here after all."

Loki turns his pleading gaze onto Clint and Thor laughs at the panicked look he receives in return. Clint says nothing either way, but Thor cannot help but watch as the archer visits the floor Tony had set aside for him. There are then instructions left in the elevator on what Clint will need in order to his boys to be comfortable.

Thor is not surprised to hear the sounds of more children running through the family areas of the tower. Tony says nothing and Clint acts as though he has been there the entire time, challenging Thor to rounds of various video games. They have three hours to themselves before Loki leads Clint's boys into the room and declares that they are taking over.

Dave is fourteen, just a year younger than Loki, and Edward is eight. When Thor asks for their full names, they both shrug and give the same last name and Thor is not surprised to hear 'Barton' fall from their lips. Neither take to Elisa like Loki does, but Tony doesn't seem to mind. If he were honest, Thor is glad that neither does because he does not want to deal with a jealous Loki in this situation.

Dave and Edward call Clint 'dad' and they call Thor and Tony 'Uncle' (after following cues from Loki). Edward calls Elisa 'the whiney baby' while out of Tony's hearing, and Dave simply says that it's a female Edward. That usually starts a fight, but Thor is used to breaking children apart and it soon simply becomes a game. He knows they enjoy being lifted by him, so he indulges.

When the next call comes out, a disaster in some city in the next state, Thor is anxious to leave the children alone. Not even Jarvis' warm words can convince him that they are doing the right thing, but he has to trust Loki. He can see the turmoil in Clint's eyes and he knows that he has to trust first; if he could not trust his brother, who will?

Elisa rests in Loki's arms, Edward and Dave standing behind him, as they board the jet to take them to the disaster. The rest of the team is already inside and Thor watches them all stare at Loki and the babe in his brother's arms. This is the first true test, he knows this, and he also knows that if Loki fails, there will be nowhere Thor can hide from Tony's wrath.

But there is little to do but trust in his brother so he does. He dons his armor, shares a small look with Clint, and then storms out onto the battlefield. For the next few hours, he refuses to think about what waits for him at home and what damage might be done.

When they do return, and the entire team follows, Thor feels guilty and silly for ever doubting. Loki sleeps on the couch with Elisa resting on his chest, drool pooling by Loki's shoulder. Edward and Dave are on the floor in front of the couch, arms around pillows. The screen in front of them repeats the main title menu of a film that Clint recognizes as Edward's favorite and he begins to smile.

Thor returns the smile and relaxes, never missing the mix of confusion and happiness radiating off of his teammates as they separate. Clint pats Thor's shoulder, leans over to run his fingers across Elisa's cheek, and then settles on the floor next to his boys to sleep.

Thor and Tony can only grin at each other and Thor doesn't miss the way the Lady Widow eyes Clint for just a moment longer than necessary before she leaves.

* * *

**Part Three**

Clint and Natasha have a routine when they're on down time. When they're not on downtime, their children follow the routine anyway and it's the one thing Clint is glad of. Though he and Natasha have a rocky on-off relationship, he always wants the kids to get along because he couldn't imagine a life without someone by his side.

This time, they leave the children behind – Dave and Edward at the tower while Sonya was wherever Natasha stashes her when she was busy. It is just them sitting on the edge of the café in New Jersey, sitting watered-down coffee and eating too-greasy sandwiches. It is Clint's favorite place to eat, but he will never admit that.

"How is Dave getting along with Loki?" is the first thing Natasha asks. Clint knows she made sure he had a mouthful of food, simply to try to make him uncomfortable.

But Clint also knows what makes her uncomfortable, so he opens his mouth to talk even with the food in it. "Just fine." He swallows. "They found their way into Tony's lab yesterday and managed to rewire one of his bots. And by rewire, I mean they just opened it up and crossed random wires."

"I bet Stark was less than pleased."

Clint laughed and tipped his mug to her. "Considering it was his favorite? Yeah. Thor's the one that ripped them a new one, though."

"Let me guess, Dave retaliated?"

Clint hesitates, mostly because he doesn't know how she'll take this. Their children have never changed, no matter the circumstances. Edward is always following Dave, Dave is always loud and obnoxious, and Sonya is the spitting image of her mother (except she enjoys the girlish side of her for now).

"Dave apologized, actually," he finally tells her. "Went up to Tony on his own after and offered to help fix it or something. He and Tony have been in the lab since and Edward's taken to following Loki around instead."

"And you're okay with that?"

Clint can't lie to her, but he doesn't know what would be considered a lie at this point. Does he trust Loki? No, not completely. But is this really the Loki he remembers? Again, not completely. He sighs and picks at the rest of his food. "I don't know."

"It's a simple yes—"

"No, Nat, it isn't. You're not there, you don't see it." Clint leans back, wondering when they stopped being able to read each other. "This Loki isn't… He isn't the same one that tried to take over the world. He's actually going to school and learning things our way and getting into trouble _inormal_/i fifteen-year-olds get into. He came home yesterday with—"

"Home." Her words stop him. "Clint, when have you ever called somewhere home?"

Clint reaches across the table to take her hands and continues with his story. "He came home yesterday with a note from his history teacher, upset because the textbook had a mistake in it that she didn't acknowledge. Loki tried to correct her and instead she gave him a detention. He didn't want to tell Thor because Thor would have yelled at her, and he didn't want to tell Tony because he knew Tony would do something worse. So he told me."

Her hands stiffened, but she didn't pull them back. "And what did you do?"

"I'm telling you."

"Why me?"

"Because out of all of us, I should be the one unwilling to be at that tower. Out of all of us, I thought you would be the first just so you could keep an eye on Loki. I didn't think I'd be the one to convince you."

Natasha looks away from Clint. "This is different. Sonya is i_mine_/i. You took in Dave and Edward."

Clint lets go of her hands. "And Elisa is Tony's, but he agreed first." He stands, tossing some money onto the table. "I fought to get you into Shield. I fought to get you under Coulson's care. Please don't make me fight anymore."

Clint walks away, not wanting to see the look on his friend's face. He knows he pressed buttons he shouldn't have, but he doesn't know any other way to convince her to do something.

Sure enough, two days later, Natasha is suddenly sitting in the kitchen with a thirteen-year-old Sonya next to her. Neither say a word in explanation and Clint doesn't ask for one. He just smiles and starts on breakfast. Thor calls out a greeting when he sees them and introduces himself to the teenager before taking a seat for himself. Dave and Edward just wave before attacking Thor, asking for some tale or story.

When Loki walks in, he looks to Sonya and red tints his cheeks. Sonya returns the look and Clint feels something grab at his chest. He wouldn't deny the kids anything, but he does fear what Natasha would do once she fully realizes that her daughter just became enamored with the child trickster. Not that he had to wait long; nothing got past Natasha.

"You will keep your hands off my daughter, Loki, or I will show you why I am called the Black Widow."

Loki's face pales faster than it burned and Clint couldn't help but laugh. He doesn't even care when Tony comes in, Elisa asleep against his chest, and steals a piece of bacon. The genius is on the phone with what sounds like Steve and, as Clint serves the table, he wonders how much longer until the Super Soldier is sitting at the table, Elisa or Edward on his knee.

* * *

**Part Four**

Natasha was there when Steve visited a dying Peggy Carter. Natasha was there when Peggy told Steve that she always believed him to be alive. Natasha was there when Peggy's will was read and a six-year-old girl was brought into the room. Natasha was there when Allison Carter-Smith was given over to Steve's custody because that's what Peggy Carter had wanted. Of the entire family, now only little Allison was left alive and Steve was the only one Peggy had wanted to trust with her care.

Natasha has never been gladder that Shield found Steve in the ice. She knows what the system does to kids, especially kids in the middle ages of "too young, yet too old" in adoption terms. She helps Steve bring Allison to his Brooklyn apartment, get her settled into a routine of school and babysitters when they need them. The babysitter usually ends up being Sonya because Natasha trusts her daughter above anyone else.

Steve comes to her two days after she moves into Stark Tower. She listens to his worries and his concerns, and she is a little amused that the last thing on his mind is Loki. In fact, he seems more concerned about Tony and his reaction to Steve's own past than anything else. Natasha thinks he's being silly and she tells him so. Steve shrugs and then asks what she thinks about Loki.

Natasha isn't sure what to think, and she tells him that as well. She tells Steve about Loki's infatuation with Sonya, and how well he takes to both Elisa and Edward. How Dave separates his time between working with Tony and getting Loki into trouble.

Steve laughs a little and says, "How does that even work? Isn't Thor a bit…"

"Jarvis is a good babysitter, Tony's all-seeing computer. He's quick to tell us who does what. Dave has tried to figure him out, but Tony won't let any of the kids near that particular part of equipment. Thor trusts Jarvis to be truthful when it comes to who did what."

"Clint's okay with it?"

Natasha smiles and she only knows it's there because of the slightly shocked look on Steve's face. "Clint is the first to pin something on Dave when things go wrong. Things are… Things are working okay. Better than I thought it would work, at least."

"He hasn't…"

"Tony doesn't care about your past, Steve, not the way you think. He might be distracted by Elisa and the others, but he fears himself more than anything. Part of him thinks he can't do this without you, without his leader."

Steve makes a face. "He will never acknowledge—"

"Not openly, no, but it's still there." Natasha pats him on the shoulder. "He's flashy and he demands attention without saying a word. It says much that he hands control to you during battles."

Natasha tries to leave him so he can think, but Steve simply follows her out of the library where they met. She shakes her head and leads the way back to his apartment to pick up Allison, who is being watched by a neighbor since Sonya is at the tower.

Allison sticks close to Steve when they bring her to the tower to be introduced to the others. Clint coos over her until she giggles, but she is scared of Thor and his loud voice. Tony is busy with Elisa and doesn't see her until dinner, but his face softens when he finds out who Allison is related to. It is then that he tells Steve that Peggy had been a constant in his life up until his parents died.

Steve relaxes almost immediately and the two of them fall into a strange bond formed from being thrust into parenthood without much warning. Though Steve will remind Tony daily that he got a nine-month warning, Tony will scoff and say that nine months is never long enough.

Allison takes to Elisa more than the others and she doesn't back down when Loki tries to steal time with the baby. The two are constantly arguing; Loki with all the intelligence that he has doesn't stand a chance with the six-year-old's awkward logic. When Loki claims he can care for her better, Allison simply crosses her arms and tells Loki that he isn't a girl and doesn't know what girl babies need. It is the only tension in the tower for the moment, but it is tension that Natasha finds herself amused by.

Especially because Sonya takes Allison's side and, after a few short days, it's clearly a miniature war between the boys and the girls. She is worried about the constant looks still thrown between Loki and Sonya, but she knows that there is not much she can do about it. She has taught Sonya to be her own person and it would be wrong to try and teach her differently now.

That doesn't stop her from dropping hints into Dave's ears so he can stall whatever may be forming between the two. Dave knows what she is doing, but he is protective over Sonya in his own right, and so doesn't mind ruining any plans Loki may have.

It is a week before Fury's ultimatum and the table in Tony's overly-large dining room is almost full. There is still an empty chair, with room to add more if needed, and Natasha can't help but stare at it. She catches Steve's eye from across the table and shrugs, not knowing just how to approach this particular problem. She went after Bruce when they needed him for a job, but she has no idea how to approach him when they needed to complete their team.

Their family, as Loki affectionately calls them. Nobody has the mind to object.

* * *

(Someone wanted Skarr in this, but sorry! I researched him a bit and realized that there was a lot of background on him that I didn't know and I wasn't sure I could pull him off, so I left him out. :( Sorry!)

**Part Five**

Fury walks Bruce into the building the day before the actual ultimatum ends. Steve can tell this is Tony's doing simply because of the smug look on his face, though he can't blame him. Everyone had tried to convince Bruce to come and nobody really understands why he constantly refuses. They had all gotten the same excuse, some kind of science experiment that Steve has no hope of following, but none of them had believed the words coming through the phones (or, in Thor's case, in person).

Steve almost expects a child to be with the scientist, but Bruce is alone. Fury pats his shoulder before leaving and it is the least Fury has ever said in their presence. Tony says something about a record before handing Elisa to Bruce and taking out a tablet. Fear crosses Bruce's face faster than Steve can believe is possible and a few things start to fall into place.

Bruce was scared enough around them, why wouldn't he be afraid to be around small, helpless children? It makes so much sense that Steve feels a well of guilt build in his chest. He is the team leader, he is supposed to figure these things out before anybody else. If something is wrong with his team, then he should fix it.

He is, of course, ignoring the entire time before this month when they were all separated. He can be forgiven for that, right? Fury seems to think so, or else he wouldn't have troubled himself doing this.

His team goes back to what they were doing until the last people in the room are Steve, Bruce, and baby Elisa. Bruce quickly tries to hand the baby girl over, but Steve takes a step back and rests his hands behind his back. He smiles at Bruce before giving him a nod and leaving the room completely. Tony trusts Bruce more than any of them, so Steve can fully trust him to be alone with the little girl.

Jarvis is always around to be their eyes, though Steve will never admit that he trusts in that more than he does anything else. It seems silly to rely on a computer, but Jarvis has never been wrong.

Hours pass until Steve passes the entrance to the common area again and, when he does, Bruce is still standing there. Fear is no longer on his face and Elisa is sucking on his finger, staring straight into his eyes. Steve feels something build in his chest and he can't place it, but that doesn't make him stop looking at the picture the two give.

The peace is disturbed by an angry and wet Loki chasing Dave through the room, hollering about water balloons and doorways. Steve tenses, ready to intervene in any way, but he soon realizes that he isn't needed. Bruce snaps out Loki's name and levels him with a steady look. Loki opens his mouth to protest before closing it without a word and pointing to where Dave disappeared to.

"I'll deal with him later," Bruce says. "Apologize to Elisa for disturbing her."

Loki's eyes light up and he all but bounces to Bruce's arms, completely unafraid of the beast within that Steve knows Thor warned him about. There is a small shift in Bruce's shoulders that tell Steve the man is surprised as well, but he doesn't say anything.

Loki babbles at Elisa before stealing her away from Bruce. He walks away, telling her about going to find Thor and asking for a bath because both of them need it. Steve gives himself away to Bruce by laughing at that.

"Isn't what you expected, is it," he says, pushing off the wall to approach the other man.

Bruce shakes his head and while Steve knows he's nervous, he doesn't show it. "I should—"

"Don't bother trying to live somewhere else," Steve interrupts. "You know Tony would be offended and mope around for weeks. It's bad enough when he doesn't get any sleep because Elisa is up screaming all night."

"I thought Thor helped him."

"We all do, but there are parts of the tower that he pretty much soundproofed. When he feels guilty, he takes her in there and it takes us a bit to realize what he's done." Steve points to the ceiling. "Jarvis is programmed to be on his side, but we're working on that."

"We?" Bruce arches an eyebrow and Steve feels heat fill his cheeks.

"Natasha," he corrects. "She's good at hacking through some of his systems, but Tony's usually two steps ahead of her. We don't mention anything in the past around him, by the way."

"No, I don't imagine we mention anyone's past unless they offer." Bruce glances behind Steve and offers a shaky smile. "Hey there…"

Steve doesn't need to turn to see who has come up. There is a hand gripped into his pant leg and a familiar warmth presses against him. He turns to pick Allison up, blowing a quick raspberry onto her cheek. She bites her hand, but the giggle still escapes through. He is still amazed that she trusts him so much and yet they barely know each other.

"Allison, this is my very good friend Bruce. He's going to live with us."

Allison rests easily against Steve's chest, staring at Bruce. "The empty chair?" she asks softly, and Steve can do nothing more than nod.

Bruce sucks in a breath, letting it out slowly. "I'm am empty chair?"

Steve smiles and steps closer to Bruce. "Not anymore. Come on, let me introduce you to the rest of the kids."

Bruce is scared, and Bruce is worried, but Steve takes him slowly through the floors of the tower. Dave and Sonya are in the living room and quickly close a few notebooks as they walk into the room. Steve knows that they're full of pranks for Loki and Edward, but he says nothing toward them. The two greet Bruce with falsely innocent smiles and watch them as they leave. Edward is in his room with Clint and Allison wiggles in Steve's arms so she can get down. She immediately runs over and takes the lego car Clint hands her. Edward waves at Bruce before dumping out another box and coaxing Allison into building something with him.

When they return to the common area, Loki and Elisa are in the kitchen with Thor, all three damp from the bath they came from. Steve makes a note to check the floor and make sure they didn't decide to create a swimming pool out of the bathroom; Loki accidentally tried that the first time. Thor is making dinner while Loki helps by distracting Elisa with wooden spoons. He laughs as she whacks him on the head with one.

That night at dinner, the table is full. Or as full as it can be with Dave and Sonya running from a flour-covered Loki.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Hulk doesn't want to be in tower. Hulk wants to be outside helping Tin Man, Star Man, Spider, Pointy Bird, and Stupid God. Hulk wants to smash. Puny Bruce stayed in tower instead of fighting and Hulk not like that. Puny Bruce watched fight on screen and did nothing as Tin Man went down. Hulk needs to save Tin Man.

But there are Small Things in Hulk's way. Puny God is even smaller, but smells different. Puny God is scared as he should be. Puny God holds something crying and Hulk doesn't like the crying. Hulk roars at Puny God, but Puny God doesn't move.

"Please, Uncle Bruce," Puny God says and takes a shaky step toward Hulk. "Thor said you would protect us, right? Cousin Hulk came out to protect us?"

Hulk pauses at the question; he does not understand this 'cousin' Puny God speaks of.

"Loki, be careful." Pointy Bird's oldest offspring holds something. "Take Elisa and go somewhere else."

"No!" Puny God clutches the crying thing to his chest. "No, it's Uncle Bruce in there!"

Two more Small Things join and Hulk can't keep up with their fighting. He roars again and takes a step forward, wanting them to i_shut up and stop_/i.

The Smallest (besides the Crier) steps out from behind the couch. Hulk watches as she comes closer. "Uncle Bruce?"

"Ally, get away—"

"Uncle Bruce, up!" She lifts her arms up to Hulk. Her hands open and close and Hulk doesn't know what to do.

He looks to Puny God who grins and lifts Crier up a little higher. Hulk looks back to Smallest before holding a hand out to her.

She immediately latches on and Hulk stares at her, confused. Pointy Bird's smaller offspring latches onto his other hand and Hulks lets himself fall back on the floor. It doesn't take long before the others settle against him and the Firey Girl turns on the screen.

Hulk sees the others fight and he wants to join, but he also wants to protect. These are Puny Bruce's friends' offspring and he must make sure nothing happens to them. When he finds someone to look out for them, perhaps he can go fight.

Pirate Man, when he storms into the room out of breath and demanding to know if the Offspring are okay, is not that man. Hulk snarls at him and holds his pack close. Smallest giggles while Puny God wiggles his fingers at Pirate Man.

"Get out," Hulk yells, turning so his body protects the pack. "Get out or Hulk smash!"

Pirate Man holds his hands up and slowly backs out of the room. "All right, I'm going. Just don't hurt—"

"Hulk no hurt pack!" Hulk picks up a table and hurls it at Pirate Man. "Hulk protect!"

When the Pirate Man flees, Hulk grins. The grin widens as his pack all start to giggle and soon Hulk finds that he knows how to laugh as well and he joins in.

When the others return, Hulk doesn't understand why they are so surprised to find his pack curled around him, listening to Firey Girl tell them a story. Hulk likes stories.

* * *

Here's a breakdown of the kids and their ages! Kind of my notes that stayed at the bottom while I wrote.

Tony: his daughter (Pepper died; Elisa Ann, newborn)

Steve: Peggy's only grandchild (Allison, 6)

Clint: two brothers he met while on a mission (Dave and Edward, 14 and 8)

Natasha: her daughter (father unknown; Sonya 13)

Thor: kid!Loki (15)

Bruce: none, but he's afraid to be around so many kids


End file.
